


【K/伏八】拉斯维加斯之夜

by JULYOOO



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JULYOOO/pseuds/JULYOOO
Summary: 食用说明：※对峙时期，一季风味，419设定，雷请↗※在猿美上车时间点这个严肃的问题上，我是坚定的15岁初尝禁果派※时间线是薛定谔的拉斯维加斯篇，lo主没去过所以相关描写都是瞎扯（。





	【K/伏八】拉斯维加斯之夜

“砰！”

身后的房间门被甩上，八田美咲只觉得肩头一震，他便被一个黑影按在了墙上，后背撞到开关，客房内吊灯亮起，带着寒意的小刀瞬间抵上他的脖颈，灯光在刀身上的反射隔着眼镜映亮了蒙面人冰蓝色的眼瞳。

而八田只是错愕了一瞬就恢复了正常，嘴角不自觉地带了点笑意。

“不怕吗？”对方的声音里竟然也带了点笑。

“……你这臭猴子的味道想认不出来都难啊。”

相见时的默契与和平并没有因为异国他乡的久别重逢而持续太久，八田在提起草薙哥要他来拉斯维加斯执行的任务这个话题时不小心带出的mi-ko-to-san几个音节轻易地点燃起了伏见的焦躁。他随手扯松了今天因为任务而穿着的格外繁复的领结然后大吼了一句吵死人了美咲，然后又在对方错愕又不解地望着自己的眼神下平息了怒气。

正如平日里伏见其实是很享受地看着八田被激怒后用力望着他的、愤怒的目光。

再多一点，对，就这样再用力一点地望着我，美咲的眼睛里只有我的时刻才是最棒的啊。

“你是白痴吗？”最终成功压制了焦躁的伏见猿比古还是没忍住嗤笑了一声，他的手指抚上八田的颈窝，“与其花时间来讨论这种无聊的问题，”伏见顿了一下，“不如来做些有意思的事吧。”

八田还不死心地想要继续说些什么诸如“到底谁才是白痴啊”之类的话，下一秒却被施了魔咒一样地安静了下来。

“美咲。”伏见的呼吸突然靠近他的耳畔，用一个极其认真而缱绻的舔舐制止了对方的喋喋不休，然后他轻咬住八田的帽檐，倾身将小家伙赤色的鸭舌帽转到一边，“下次见我记得把帽檐转过去。”

“……？”

“接吻的时候……不会碍事。”

“……哦、哦。”

眼前满是对方，怔愣之下毫无意识便接受了这个说法的八田美咲发现自己可恶地竟觉得这样的猴子迷人得要死。

八田美咲也说不清对眼前这个青年是什么样的一种感情。夸张的笑容、对吠舞罗的不敬、决绝的背叛……明明这个人的一切都令自己讨厌极了，但是在夜晚，他却又仿佛变回了曾经24小时都能黏在一起、可以自然地与之交颈的猿比古，那个世界上唯一无二的、他了解并且了解他、熟稔亲密更甚于家人的男孩儿。

伏见终于花时间解决掉了他那复杂的着装，敞开了最后三个衬衣扣之后便有些不耐烦地懒得继续下去，视线穿过似乎是为了搭配衣服而特意换上的金边眼镜望着他。伏见原本发胶固定的头发因为动作散落下来几缕，带着微微的薄汗，配上他那张脸简直性感得一塌糊涂。

八田忍不住咽了咽口水。

“已经想要得不行了吧。”对方温暖的唇趁他不备已经游走到了心脏处，隔着薄薄一层胸腔，伏见的声音震得八田的身体有些酥麻。

虽然但是，这只臭猴子的调戏还是有点欠揍，八田美咲晕晕乎乎地想。

“……把灯关掉。”他随口嘟囔了一句，引得伏见笑出了声。

“真是**童、贞**啊美咲。”

八田下意识就觉得害羞。

果然。

对方刻意地抬高了声调。

“啊，不对，明明……**早、就、不、是、了**呢。”

“猴子！”

大意卸下防备的一瞬间，天旋地转。

客房的灯箱开关体贴地就设在床头的矮柜边，将八田压在酒店大床后的伏见摘掉了眼镜，如他所愿关掉了吊灯但仍留下了一盏光线柔和的小夜灯，他需要一些微弱的光线以便能看到他想看到的，这个时候的八田美咲。很快，久违的坦诚相对，毕竟相比于伏见解决掉他那些复杂的领结和袖扣的时间来说八田的T恤和短裤从他身上被剥下到被丢在地上的时长简直不值一提。

先吻上来的竟然是八田，很可爱地，主动地去吻了伏见的嘴角（大概率是因为没对准），伏见没忍住笑出了声，然后捧住有些懊恼的八田深深地吻了下去。

他们的相性一贯很合，战斗也是，床上的战斗也是。虽然默契总是需要磨合，但长达四年的磨合期可以磨合出的也远不止战斗技巧。被进入的时候八田美咲情难自禁地发出了舒服的呻吟，然后低低地喊出了一声saruhiko；之后从后面进入对方身体的时候，伏见则会在他的耳畔重复着情话一般的mi、sa、ki。平日里见面便会高声吵架的两人仿佛只会在夜色下这般低声蜜语，只有在此时，无比熟悉着彼此的性趣和身体的两人才总能找到最佳的方式来满足对方。

又甜又温暖，柔韧性非常好，这样的八田美咲，只有伏见猿比古知道。

这个外表看似咋咋呼呼又热血冲动的滑板少年的有着多么柔软而火热的内里，只有他知道，这个世界上只有他一个人知道。

伏见的嘴角上扬起一个满足的弧度，“**晚安，美咲。**”

夜很深了。明明已经是变声期后带了低沉磁性的青年嗓音，尾音却轻柔地翘起，仿佛四年前的每一夜，还睡着上下铺的两个少年互道的那一声晚安。

……

“猿比古，晚安——”

“……啧。”

“啧什么啧，说了晚安才能好好睡觉诶。”

“我可从没听说过这种无聊的规矩。”

“我老妈告诉我的，‘晚安’可以驱走鬼怪、帮助对方赶跑噩梦睡个好觉……”

“会信这种东西，你是小鬼吗。”

“猴子！快点讲！我、我可不想做噩梦呢。”

“……噗。”

“笑什么笑啦！”

“……晚安，美咲。”

……

八田翻了个身，半边头埋进酒店松软的枕头，掩住自己发热的眼却止不住被这一声软语和暗藏的回忆勾起的心头那一瞬的刺痛。

“……**晚安，臭猴子。**”

沉入睡梦之前，隐约觉察了颈后落下的一个轻柔的吻。

Sweet dreams, my misaki.

确认了对方已经陷入熟睡，伏见从背后将八田环入怀中。他顾不及去想其它，只是忍不住调用自己的所有感官用力地体会着这美妙时光的柔软与甜蜜——这令人无上满足的、只有美咲和自己的世界。毕竟身和心完全隐匿在夜色之中的假象给了这对胆小鬼们以莫名的安全感，使人仿佛想不起他们曾经无所顾忌同吮的那一支冰棒已经在那场以自残为手段的决裂中被指尖燃起的火焰灼尽；使人仿佛忘记了黑色羽被下的凌乱床铺和肌肤相贴的温柔缱绻只是一场见到阳光便会融化的幻梦。

这是座日夜颠倒的城市。正如这座不夜之城将在阳光降临后褪去华彩与喧嚣，当明天初晨的太阳升起，伏见猿比古和八田美咲也会重新装备起各自的铠甲。Scepter4特务队的情报组长将作索命也作保命的小刀收进西装袖口、Homra的突击队长压低鸭舌帽沿踩上运用自如仿佛成为身体一部分的滑板，两人仿佛约定好的一般、谁都不会回头地在异国的热辣阳光中相背着远去。

他们仍然是众人眼中针锋相对的宿命敌手。只是默契地同时假装忘掉了昨夜那场拉斯维加斯的辉煌夜色中负距离的隐秘纠缠。  
  


——————————————————

三年半过去了，拉斯维加斯篇到底在哪里_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
